


The Undertakers Love

by Dreamingxinxmoonshine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingxinxmoonshine/pseuds/Dreamingxinxmoonshine
Summary: To create a bond between Demons and Shinigamis, you, a Demon are forced to marry Undertaker, a Shinigami. After a difficult beginning, you two are happy together but dangerous enemies of Undertakers past are threatening you.Side Note: As the title says it, this is a UndertakerxReader fanfic. But I will give you the name "Amoria", so I don't have to write (Y/N) the whole time (it kinda ruins the story). And you will have purple demon eyes but you can decide how the rest of the figure looks like. I do not own the characters, they belong to the author of Black Butler. The story is mine.
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Undertakers Love

I stand in front of the mirror and look into it. Two purple eyes look back at me. I sigh and touch my hair. Mey-Rin really has talent in doing my hair, it looks beautiful. I look beautiful. For a day like this. But my situation isn't going to be beautiful. 

These are my last hours in freedom. My last hours on my own. In a few hours I would be married to a man I didn't even know a few weeks ago, the Undertaker. He is a shinigami and I a demon. 

Because our two species always fought about the souls, it was time to stop it. So an idiot thought it was a great idea to marry a shinigami to a demon and everyone else thought the same. I don't even know why I was picked out to marry him. Maybe because I'm the weakest of them all. 

Tears are dropping down on the floor and I turn away. I look around the room. Since two weeks I am living at Earl Ciels mansion but I don't feel happy. Of course I have a nice room and food but it feels like a golden cage. 

Suddenly the door opens widely and Sebastian and Mey-Rin come in. Sebastian claps his hands and says:" We have to hurry or our perfect planned day will be ruined." I smile and answer:" Nothing you can't fix." He smiles back and says:" You know me well. Mey-Rin, bring the dress!" 

Mey-Rin comes to me and shows me a dress, which was made by Nina. It's completely black and large. Simply beautiful. I deeply breathe in and out. "It's amazing, Nina is very talented. "Mey-Rin says:"It will look even more beautiful on you." After helping me to dress on, both of them leave and I am alone again with my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. Some of you may know me from WattPad. If so, nice to see you again. If not, welcome to my fanfiction. I hope you like it.


End file.
